BURNING FEATHERS
by Elesary
Summary: Iggys view on saving the world and other extreme sports
1. Chapter 1

BURNING FEATHERS: BLIND

DISCLAIMED

----------------------------------------IGGY POV-----------------------------------------------------

"LAY off the sinking horn!" Max said and I silently thanked my lucky stars that the extremely loud horn stopped. Since I was blind, all my other senses were super sensitive so the horn sounded even louder for my poor ears.

"Sorry," Nudge said and I heard her move, a slight rustle of fabric moving over skin. "its just so much fun—it sounds like a party." Nudge would think that, it was so her.

We were in a van, it was pretty big- I knew this because A) Nudge had mentioned it around 37 times in the last five minutes and B) it had a slight echo.

I thought about how four days ago, me and my partner-in-crime Gazzy had blown the Itex building to smithereens. I could still hear the boom, feel the heat and smell the rubble and burning chemicals. It had been awesome!

But now we were driving, I wasn't quite sure how Angel and Nudge had managed to convince Max to allow it but I had a feeling it had something to do with the fabled 'Bambi eyes' that I had heard so much about.

I had tried them, but Max still wouldn't let me drive. So what if I was blind, Gazzy could and would be my eyes. But noooooo I couldn't, because I was blind. That's blindism right there people!

Gazzy was singing an awesome song with his awesome mimicry power. I liked it, but apparently Nudge didn't. "Enough with the constipation song." She groaned. I snickered to my self.

"Are we going to stop soon?" our talking dog, Total said. "I have a sensitive bladder."

I heard Max click a few keys on the uber- awesome computer we'd jacked from the whitecoats, I shuddered just thinking about them.

Max rolled down a window and I felt a slight breeze lift up my hair as it wafted the smell of Angels shampoo to my nose. I guessed Max was getting directions from the stars.

Right on cue Total piped up saying "You could have gotten us a car with GPS."

"Yes" she replied without a pause "or we could have brought along a dog that doesn't talk." The sarcasm was doubled in the Flock, it was tripled in Max.

Total huffed and moved to sit on someone's lap, probably Angels.

We were going west, from Florida we had already passed into Louisiana. We lurched over yet another bump. "Louisiana, the state road maitinence forgot." I heard Max mutter as my head hit the window.

If we didn't ditch this van soon, my head would be damaged forever.

And then what would the ladies think?

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. BURNING FEATHERS: ODD DREAM

BURNING FEATHERS: ODD DREAM

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

WARRIORZ

DISCLAIMED

-IGGY POV-

AFTER what felt like hours, Max convinced Angel and Nudge to ditch the love-van from HippyTown and fly. I felt so much better by the time we flew over Dallas, Texas (yes we fly that fast) I was exhausted.

We landed in a state park and found some comfortable trees to sleep in. Seriously more comfortable then you'd think.

After our usual petty fighting and inevitable hand stack good night ritual, I fell right asleep, which was pretty unusual for me.

I mean, we were being stalked by psycho- scientists who sent big clumsy monkey-wolves, who could fly after us, and just happened to be bird-kid-blood thirsty.

And I couldn't see them coming.

You try to sleep well.

But I knew I was dreaming when I heard an echo-y voice say "One of you has turned traitor, one of the flock has gone bad.'

Because that was impossible.

Right?

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	3. BURNING FEATHERS: FOOTBALL GAME

BURNING FEATHERS: SHORT SKIRTS

DISCLAIMED

-IGGY POV-

I had never been to Dallas, Texas before, well none of us had. So we out voted Max's "Lie low" suggestion and visited a memorial.

"This thing is going to fall on our heads any second," Total said.

None of us had anything but an average idea who John. F. Kennedy was, but the thought was what counted.

"It doesn't say anything about President Kennedy." Gazzy complained loudly.

"I guess you're supposed to know already when you come here." I said.

"He was a president," Nudge said, and her hand made a softly rough sound against the cement wall. "And he got killed. I think he was supposed to be a good president."

"And I still think there was a second shooter." Total said, and I heard him lay down. Whatever the 'second shooter' meant. I was bored, seriously, did we have to visit dead dudes.

"Yeah," I said, pretending I knew what the dog meant. "But what know? Lets do something fun."

I heard Max sigh, almost soundlessly.

"There's a cowgirl museum." Nudge said happily. How did she even know that?

A few keys on the awesome computer clicked. "There's a big art museum." Fang said sounding vaguely bored. "And an aquarium."

"Lets go to the cowgirl museum." Angel said.

Oh no, she was going to drag us to a cowgirl museum. I would almost rather go to school. Almost. Because school had more girls in short skirts, and they weren't paid to be nice to us.

"Football game." Fang said.

"What?" I asked, brightening.

"Football game tonight, Texas stadium." Fang said with as little words as possible. "I think we should go." He snapped the computer closed.

"Are you nuts? We can't go to a football game!" Max cried. Fang was the only one who would stand up to her. It was part of him being in love with her I think. "Being surrounded, crowded, by tens of thousands of people, trapped inside, cameras everywhere- God, it's a freaking nightmare just thinking about it!"

She did have a point.

"Texas stadium is open to the sky," Fang said. " The cowboys are playing the Chicago Bears."

He had a bigger point.

"And we'll be there!" I punched thin air and cheered. Thinking about all the cheerleders in their short, short skirts. And then I remembered Angel.

"Fang, can I talk to you privately for a second?" Max asked with barely controlled anger.

'Here we go again' Angel thought to me and Gazzy and Nudge.

I could here their conversation because Angel was projecting to me, Gazzy and Nudge.

"Since when are you calling the shots?" Max demanded hotly. "We can't go to a football game! There's going to be cameras everywhere. What are you thinking?" Max asked.

"One, its going to be an awesome game," he had that right. "Two, we're seizing life by its tail, Three, yeah, there's going to be cameras everywhere. We'll be spotted. The School and the Institute and Jeb and the rest of the whitecoats probably have feeds tapping every public camera, so they'll know where we are." Fang said.

My jaw hit the floor. Fang said a whole paragraph. Fang! The things he does for Max.

"Funny, you didn't look insane when you got up this morning." Max said angrily.

"They'll know where we are and they'll come after us," Fang continued to talk. "Then we'll know where the tornado is."

Smart boy.

"You want to draw them out." Max said with dawning understanding in her voice.

Fang said something Angel, and then we. Couldn't quite hear. But Max sighed and said. "Okay, I get it. One major firefight coming right up, but you so owe me, I mean my God, Football!"

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
